Mission & Affair
by purehaku
Summary: UPDATEd Up Sakura & Neji are on a twoweek mission and their differences give them have a hard time dealing with each other.Will these opposites eventually attract?
1. One: Mission Over

I'd like to say that this is a nejiXsaku fic and I hope you do like it. But this also has a sasuxsaku in it. I'm experimenting with other pairings. Review and tell me what you think!

Mission & Affair

The lake looked as beautiful as it was when they first got here two weeks ago. Was it just two weeks ago? He hardly felt the days pass by. It felt like a dream, like everything was perfectly…perfect.

No other word to describe it.

Before this mission, he thought it would be anything but interesting. He smiled inwardly and gazed upwards, looking at the bright blue sky. It was only a matter of time before the boat gets here. He looked around, hoping to find his pair. "Where could she be?" he said quietly, walking back to the small woodhouse they used as their "home". He stared at the dusty path and again smiled. It's strange how reminiscing could make him smile.

Yeah, he remembers. She used to trip on this rocky path and she would blush, then he'll say she's so foolish, so careless…

She smiles back at him. He would carry her back home then. "Home…" he mused. Was he that comfortable with her? It was really a bizarre turn of events. Two weeks ago, he confessed to someone his special feelings. And his partner was a loyal lover.

Why did end up being together in this small village?

He could now hear small footsteps slowly approaching him. He smiled slowly. It has just been two weeks and he knew her every worry, fears, dream and her personality.

Turning around to look at her, he held out his hand. He knew she was cautious of tripping again. "Ready to go back?" he asked, actually hiding another meaning to it.

She stood there, long pink tresses being swayed by the gentle wind, her somber green eyes looked back at him for an answer. "Are you?"

He shrugged and took her hand, and while they walked back to the small house, he never let go. "It's been like a dream." He said, climbing up five steps towards their home.

He felt her grip tightened. "It's been great being with you." She whispered, taking another step closer to him. Their bodies were now inches apart and deep inside he wanted to hold her. Maybe he can make her change her mind they could make this dream into a reality.

"Sakura?"

She stepped back, trying to read his mind. He gave her a small smile. "Can't I change your mind?" Before she could answer, they could here someone yelling from the water. The boat has just arrived.

"Let me think about it."

His expression changed. Did he heard right? She was giving her a chance. "A-are you sure?" he stammered, eliciting a small laugh from her. They walked to the boat holding hands with wich he was walking before her, so he could cover their hands behind his back. Before reaching it, he had to let go.

"They're back!" Naruto exclaimed, giving them a big wave. Brushing back his raven hair, sasuke looked beyond the river and saw them.

Sakura.

She was back.

Reaching shore, Sakura looked back at his partner who looked out of space for a moment. His white orbs looked back at her then he nodded, jumping from the boat and helping her get off.

Sasuke watched them, unable to suppress a feeling rising inside him. Should he believe what he had seen?"

"Sakura."

He reached out for her hand, wanting to touch it since she had gone. Since everyone was talking to her partner, Sasuke took the liberty of pulling her into his arms. "Sakura, I missed you." He whispered into her ear, knowing she would blush.

At the corner of his eye, he could see them. How he wished he could be with Sakura… then she'll playfully pull on his hair and taught him a thing or two about being a sensible guy and-

"Ah Neji, don't they look nice together?"

Naruto's voice disturbed his little contemplation. "What?"

Naruto chuckled and placed his hands behind his head. "Them, Sakura and Sasuke. You know that guy haven't really been himself lately." Naruto grunted and continued, "He's been out of space since they visited you there."

His white orbs widened in suspicion. "Could he have seen us…" he asked himself, turning to look at Sakura who was now walking hand in hand beside Sasuke.

First chapter. Really vague, it's like I don't want to tell you what happened during those two weeks! I absolutely love Sakura and Sasuke being together, just wanna make it a love triangle. Everything that happened during those two weeks will be in the coming chapters. PLs read my other fics! Thanks! J


	2. Two: Like Old Times

I am so sorry for the frist chapter because I had written it under pressure and during a small amount of time. I'm hoping you'll like this one better and because even I didn't like the first chapter, I wrote a longer and more detailed one. Please review and tell me what you think.

Two: Like Old Times

The night wind entered through his open window and soon came in contact with his skin. He shivered, but Neji kept still by lying down on his bed. He's been staring at the ceiling for quite some time now, it wouldn't be long before he could actually bore a hole into it.

He smirked. That was Sakura being sarcastic to him when they arrived on their mission. He was just inside the house, bored, waiting for the right time to train.

He closed his eyes and remembered how Sakura's skin felt when he had actually hugged her. The feeling was warm, inviting, serene…

_I bet that was what Sasuke felt._

He groaned. The feeling was boiling inside of him. He knew Sasuke was never like that. He's never the type who'll hug someone in public.He's never the one who shows that affection to someone. Even Sakura said it to him once. Neji knew she was ready to give up on Sasuke.

_Why'd he have to hug her then?_

Sasuke's stupid. That's for sure. If he liked Sakura, he should have done so many things to her since they met. And now they're 15. Sakura's been hanging on by a thread hoping Sasuke would love him just the same.

Hyuuga Neji stopped for a moment. What was he saying? He was just as the same as Sasuke when he was told of his mission withSakura.

He looked at the clock on the bedside table. Almost nine. It was during this hour that Sakura invites him inside already and serve him with food, then entertain him with her stories and crazy antics.

He got off the bed and proceeded to the open window, pushing the curtain aside. "I want to see her."

Nearing her room door, Sakura turned to Naruto and Sasuke to thank them for the nice dinner. "Hey you two, arigatou. I'm so full, I can barely walk."

Naruto chuckled and joked, "Ne Sakura, you sure look full, I could actually resemble you of Chouji – Ow!"

She clenched her fist at the blonde boy and stomped away, "If I hear you say that again Naruto, I will skin your head bald you got that!"

"Sakura?"

She turned back around. He had forgotten about Sasuke. That was weird. Of all the times she's been infatuated with this raven-haired ninja, she never thought she would actually forget his presence.

"—if it is okay?"

She blinked at what he said. Was he talking to her. Oh crap, now what did he just said? Naruto had already gone and it was just him standing in front of her. "Uhm…"she started. There's no use lying anyway. "Sorry Sasuke-kun. I was thinking of something else. What was that you said?"

An intrigued pair of eyes looked at her. "Are you okay?" When Sakura nodded, he repeated his question. "I want to talk to you tomorrow, if you don't have anything else to do."

Sakura raked her mind of any important thing scheduled for tomorrow. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." She replied, fishing for her key while Sasuke still stood there. She turned her head back and gave him a small smile. After bidding him goodnight, she closed her door gently behind her.

Sasuke leaned back on the hallway wall. He made a stupid mistake. One stupid mistake and now he's like this being desperate.

Desperate of losing Sakura to someone she just got to know a few days.

Sakura rested her back on the wooden door and placed a hand on her chest. Normal beating. Was her love for Sasuke slowly disappearing?

_I should really stop thinking. That will make things clear. _She thought, her hands felt on the wall to switch the light on.

Instead of touching the switch, a cold hand rested on it and gave it a squeeze. The contact made her gasp and it was enough to make her scream in fright if only the owner didn't step out of the shadows and let the moonlight shone on his face. Her fear slowly began to subside as she recognized the intruder.

"How long have you been in here Neji-kun?" she asked, smiling. He shrugged and answered, "Not long enough." He paused for a moment, listening for something in the dead air. "Is he gone?"

She nodded her head in response as her hand reached out for the light again. He held her back and shook his head. "Let's pretend were still back in Spring village Sakura…" his voice in a hush tone. "I thought of your stories and want to hear more."

The sense of being looked out for and being cared for made Sakura warm inside and her face flush. "Neji-kun."

She lit on her desk lamp, stealing a glance on Neji's face. Just like what it was in Spring village, the glow of the lamp gave the seem illumination on his face. His white orbs seemed to glow as it stared back at her own. "Your room is exactly what you told me."

Sakura gave out a laugh. "It's actually messier if you had only let me put on the light. How did you managed to sneak into my room anyway?"

"You told me where you kept your spare key right? 7 steps from your door , the third crack from the wall." He answered, a small smile crept on his face soon followed by a laugh. "I found it amusing actually. I had a hard time fishing it out."

He sat down on the wide window sill, and motioned Sakura to join him. She followed, resting her head on the window and gazing at the velvet night sky. "What did Sasuke want from you?"

Not looking back at him, she closed her eyes and savored the cool night air. "He wants to see me tomorrow."

After a few minutes of silence, Neji talked again. "I don't understand him." He muttered. Scooted closer to Sakura and sniffed her hair, letting his eyes travel on her hair and back.

She grew it out again for three years for Sasuke. Again. And the result was the same. Sasuke kept her hanging.

Two weeks ago, he hated her for being so carefree, so fragile and among many other things, she conceals many of her dark pasts and fears, Sasuke being one of them.

"What did you first thought of when you were told I was going to be with you?"

Sakura looked at him in the eye, one eyebrow raised. "The moment we arrived, I hated you." Neji gave her head a gentle tap. "You annoyed me." He replied, looking out the window again. "Want to go back there Sakura?" he asked, out of the blue. She straightened her back and faced him with a wide grin. "are you sure?" she said in an almost ecstatic voice. Never has she felt this kind of joy with someone else. Who was Neji to her anyway? He tilted his head back at her and gave her a wink. _Neji__-kun is my partner…for keeps._ She rested her head again on the window and looked at the moon and with it reminisced their mission two weeks ago.

Sasuke exited the apartment building and walked slowly. Fatigue is now slowly entering his body but he didn't want to sleep yet. The night was still young. He stopped and looked beyond the building. Third room form the right, white curtains. The light was dim and when he stared long enough, he could see Sakura.

And another person.

By the window.

Sitting together.

He felt his heartbeat twice as fast. "Who the hell could that be?"

Done. The next chapter will be about those two weeks promise. I really hope you like this one better. Please review! Thanks. Ja ne minna-san!


	3. Three: Two weeks Ago

I'm really soory if I took so long to update. You see, I have a limited time using the pc and it's really hard to write on such a short period of time. So please bear with me. Thanks so much for those who reviewed, you know who you people are. I really thought I'll be greeted by neji/saku bashers… you made me happy! Finally, I present to you the 3rd chapter! Pls review! J

This chapter and the other coming chapters would be about those two weeks, so not much of Sasuke. Enjoy reading!

_-Inner Sakura speaking-_

_the italicized words meant she's reminiscing_

To Midorikosan: I''ve been writing fanfics for an anime for quite sometime i think it was digimon under the penname insaneinsane. and i've been using japanese words and it's been the first time i had a negative review about it. XD so anyway, i intended to write the meaning and i actually forgot it. i'm sorry, i will try to limit it however.

For the other reviewers: If there's something wrong with the chapter that you don't like e.g japanese words, list them on your review. for the mean time, meanings will be supplied for the japanese words here.

Again, thanks and pls review:)

**Three: Two Weeks Ago**

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

She could get used to this. "There's no turning back anyway." Sakura muttered as she zips up her bag and flopped down on her bed with a heavy sigh while thinking of the wide grin Kakashi sensei must have been giving her when he told her of he new mission.

_"Ah, Sakura-chan!"_

_The familiar voice of her sensei ringed in her ears as she waited for him on their usual bridge. "I know I should have been used to it by now but…" Sakura clenched her fist and screamed. "You're over an hour late!"_

_Kakashi__ scratched his head and underneath that mask, Sakura knew he was grinning. "Ne Sakura-chan, you're so patient. You should be given some award."_

_Sakura gave her sensei an ungrateful look then waved her hand in the air. "Okay, okay. What do you want to tell me?"_

_Kakashi jumped down from the ledge. "You see Sakura, they were looking for someone to do a little surveying on this small island just off the east coast. The island is very near Sound Country, and we don't want to risk the lives of our people – "_

_"And?" Sakura cut in, wondering what everything he's saying to her._

_"I volunteered you for the job!" he exclaimed. "You'll do so well!"_

_Sakura's eyes widened. "Wh-What!"_

_Kakashi straightened up and gave Sakura a thumbs-up sign. "Oi, don't be so upset. It's not like you're the only one who'll be stuck there."_

_Sakura gave her sensei a questioning glance. "I'm not the only one?"_

_"Tsunade-sama will pick out the one who'll be with you there since none of the other sensei's volunteered their own students."_

_Realizing what her sensei just said, sakura gave him a wide grin and said, "Sensei, why don't you volunteer Sasuke-kun too? Oh, I'll owe you so much if you do it sensei!"_

_"Gomen ne Sakura-chan, I already volunteered you from my team." He told her while seeing her face now with a sad smile. Wanting to cheer his only female student, he continued talking. "Who knows? You might be paired up with Hinata and the other girls."_

_Sakura looked up at him and gave a foolish grin. "Of course, that would be nice! I don't think it'll be such a hard task so if I'll be with Hinata or Tenten, we could always consider it as going to the beach!"_

_Kakashi gave a sigh of relief. Good thing he said something better or Sakura might end up ripping the bridge they're standing on._

_"Now Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama wants you there at exactly 4 pm today. By then she might have picked up your partner."_

_

* * *

4:00 PM_

_"Ah, Sakura-san, just right on time." Tsunade greeted as Sakura stepped into Tsunade's receiving room. Smiling in return, Sakura sat down on one of the empty seats. _

_"I'm glad you are okay with Kakashi's decision. You're partner would be here soon."_

_-Let it be Hinata! Let it be Tenten!- The inner Sakura cheered on as Sakura asked Tsunade who she's going to be with. Flipping her blonde hair aside, Tsunade flashed a smile. "Oh, you'll meet – "_

_"Tsunade-sama, sorry for being late."_

_That voice. Sakura felt all hopes of fun and happiness fall down as she realized who had just entered the room. –What happened to my all-girls night out!- The inner Sakura retorted while Sakura slowly turned behind her._

_"Hyuuga Neji?"_

_The brown-haired Hyuuga cast his white eyes on her, then back to Tsunade. "I thought I would be alone."_

_"Tsk Tsk…" Tsunade massaged her temples. "Lee must've given you wrong information. He was bribing me to choose him but I had to do it in a fair way."_

_She got a bottle where in it were folded papers and showed it to the two. "Just so happens that it was Neji's name that I picked up. I do hope you're satisfied with each other."_

_Sakura shivered. Alone on that island? With Neji? And what importance would he give credit her for? A training material? Sakura gulped down on her fears. Could this get any worse?_

_"I want it to be a full two-week mission– "_

_"Nani!" Did she just heard right? –Kami-sama, I don't wanna die in an island with a cold-blooded Hyuuga Neji!- The inner Sakura wailed._

_The sudden outburst of their pink-haired companion caused the other two to stare at her. "Any problem Sakura?" Tsunade asked, puzzled._

_Sakura bit her bottom lip in embarrassment while her cheek flushed lightly. "Iye… Gomen nasai Tsunade-sama…" she whispered, sitting back quietly._

_""I want it to be a full two-week mission but it depends on the output of your surveillance in the area. Peace negotiations are still being worked on between Sound Country and there have been revolts there wanting to wage war against us. I don't want any more lives endangered."_

_When both kept quiet, Tsunade continued on while pacing around the room. "If the area is okay, okay meaning zero disturbance and interruptions, then your mission will be scaled down to a three day stay."_

_Exhaling a big sigh of relief, Sakura smiled inwardly. "But if there was something not right, it'll be no less than two weeks. If reinforcements are needed, they'll be sent. Are there any questions?"_

_"Three days…three days…" Sakura murmured while Neji looked at her blankly. "When will we pack up?"_

_"Tomorrow morning at 5. Meet your sensei's by the dock."_

* * *

_Now walking towards the dock, Sakura sighed yet again while clutching her bag. "I just hope there's nothing wrong there…"_

_"Sakura-chan!"_

_Tilting her head up, Sakura smiled upon seeing her blonde comrade Naruto waving at her. "Sakura-chan, be careful there! And if there are any actions there, I'll save you and kick their butt off."_

_"Thanks for the concern Naruto-san." She looked up at her masked sensei and shrugged her shoulders. "So much for my all-girls plan Kakashi sensei." Kakashi gave her a wink. "It'll be fun, don't worry."_

_Her gaze soon turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun." He looked at her with arms crossed. "Don't do anything foolish." Sakura gave a small smile,having thought he'll say something …better. –Well, what do you expect to hear from Sasuke?- The inner Sakura teased while she rolled her eyes._

_Gai and his students finally came. Naruto's eyes widened. "Sakura-chan, don't tell me you're going with bushy eyebrows!"_

_Lee showed Naruto his clenched fist and pouted. "If I was, I would have told you earlier. It was Neji who got lucky."_

_Dead silence._

_Naruto was the first to break the silence. "Neji! Why you white-eyes, if you messed up with Sakura or make her cry or – "_

_Tenten stopped Naruto's rambling by cutting in. "Naruto, don't worry, Neji keeps his own space."_

_After much intermission from Naruto being over-protective, Lee being jealous and Gai showing off to Kakashi his no.1 student Neji, it was finally time to depart._

_"See you in two weeks Sakura." Kakashi shouted while the others waved back at them. It was only a matter of time before their voices were drowned by the sound of the paddle hitting the water._

_

* * *

It's been nearly 30 minutes since they left the dock yet and the silence was beginning to irritate Sakura. I cannot take this anymore…_

_"Eh, Hyuuga-san? How long do you think we'll be on this boat."_

_After a few seconds, he didn't reply._

_What is wrong with you white-eyes! I'm gonna bonk you on the head if you don't talk to me!-_

_Sakura sighed, probably thinking her question was too stupid. "Don't you hope wie'll just stay there in three days?" she asked again, looking at her comrade at her side who was looking out at the open water._

_He turned his head to her. Finally…he'll talk… Sakura mused happily._

_"Did you say something?"_

_Sakura fell flat face on the floor then, in-between gritted teeth, turned her head away from him. "It…was…nothing."_

_

* * *

When they reached the island, sakura immediately hopped down from the boat and looked up. They were soon greeted by an elderly woman, with gray hair tied in a bun and was shorter than her by two inches._

_"Welcome to Spring Village. We were informed of two people who'll come aid us for the next two weeks. She cast her chinky eyes on Sakura. "Dear boy, you look so pretty."_

_Sakura almost exploded upon hearing the old woman's compliment. Not wanting to be rude, Sakura clenched her fist and tried to correct the lady._

_"Obaa-san, I'm a girl. I'm Haruno Sakura and this is my companion Hyuuga Neji."_

_The old lady placed a hand on her cheek. "Oh dear, follow me…"_

_The path was dusty, rocky and there were parts that were slippery that Sakura stumbled/fell/tripped five times. "I was told that there will be two boys who'll be coming. So I'm sorry for what I said earlier Sakura." She laughed while slowly walking on the trail followed by Sakura then Neji._

_Reaching the end of the trail, the old lady pointed to the cabin a few steps away. "You'll be staying there."_

_Sakura looked ahead and her moth dropped open. "That cabin? That just one cabin?"_

_Neji walked past her and stared at her. "What do you except, a hotel suite?"_

_Sakura gave an annoying glare at the Hyuuga prodigy. "We're staying together alone for two weeks!" she exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Neji hid his hands in his pockets and grunted. "So? It's not like I would do something to you anyway."_

_­-Strike Three! I will pulverize you!-_

_Sakura clenched her fist in anger and stepped up to him with glaring eyes. "You…You!"_

_Neji looked at her with puzzlement. So, she finally tripped on her patience. He thought as Sakura exploded in front of him. "I didn't mind that you ignore me. I didn't mind that you weren't listening to me – "_

_"And when was that?" he retorted annoyingly while the old lady watched them._

_Sakura looked bewildered. "When? When! Hyuuga Neji, You just made this mission a nightmare for me." Sakura hissed, stomping away from him and towards the cabin._

_"Well you make it worse." Neji hit back while following her. The old lady shook her head and called back at them. "I'll be in the wooden house below. The village is not far away."_

_When Sakura entered, what she saw made her less interested in their mission. It's a big room with two beds adjacent to one another, a small kitchen by the corner and a small table with two chairs beside the kitchen. "Where's the bathroom?"_

_"It's outside."_

_Sakura gritted her teeth and shouted her frustration. "What did I do wrong to deserve this?"_

_"Will you stop your whining? You're already annoying me." Neji pointed out and took the bed near the door. Sakura turned to him with an eybrow raised. "Why you arrogant…" Sakura breathed in and out and tried to quell her anger. "Well I am not going to take a bath outside."_

_"Suit yourself. Don't bathe for two weeks. It's not my problem."_

_Sakura reached in her bag and whatever it was she got aimed it at Neji. The latter on the other hand knew what was coming and immediately grabbed it with his hand. "What is it with you?" Neji said exasperatingly as he looked at what Sakura just threw at him._

_He stared at the picture and obviously knew who it was. Sakura snatched it back from him. "I hate you." She muttered as she walked grumpily to her bed, clutching her mother's picture on her other hand._

_"Well, you annoy me." Neji snapped back, lying down on his bed and staring out at the window beside his bed. "It's gonna be one long mission."_

* * *

Gomen/Gomen nasai- sorry

Obaa-san - i think it's grandma. sorry, i'm not sure...if someone ouh there knows what the japanese word for grandma is tell me and i'll correct this chapter.

Nani - what

Kami - god/lord

Iye - No

Hai - yes

One reviewer asked me to make long chapters. So I hope this one satisfies you. Not mush of NejiXSaku here, just a lot of bickering from those two. Ha! You'll be reading more of those and then they actually try to get to know each other. All those next chapter so please continue reading! Thanks and pls review!


	4. Four: Waterfall Scenario

Mission & Affair

Four: Waterfall Scenario

Neji woke up around 5 o'clock in the morning with a full start. He looked outside, sensing if someone was out there. The only sound he heard was Sakura stirring in her sleep. He let out a sigh. They've been here for three days and she's still not comfortable having this house shared with him.

Women. He can't really understand what's going on thorugh their heads.

He stood up and went to the small room with the creaky door supposedly for their things but Sakura made him agree that they'll use it as a dressing room. He had to agree. He wouldn't want to undress in front of her anyway.

After dressing up, he grab his tool kit and hang it around his waist and proceeded outside. He and Sakura have decided that every morning and evening, they'd do a round up on the island, checking if there were spies or something unusual going on. Sakura's supposed to do the east side while he goes to the west. They return one hour later and report to each other.

Since he always wakes up before Sakura, he investigates the whole island himself and returns just as Sakura has waken up, newly dressed and Neji will investigate his side of the island again.

It's not that he doesn't really trust her about it. He just wants the job carried out clean and perfectly.

Neji returned around 6:30 and found Sakura standing in the doorway. "How was the island?"

Stunned, Neji stopped a few feet away from her and gave her a look. "What?"

She smirked and walked past him and down the cabin. She stretched out her hand and gave a small yawn. "I know you've been waking early and surveying the whole island then returning back to do the surveying with me."

Neji stared at her back in approval. So she was already awake during five in the morning.

She shrugged her shoulders and finally said something. "Let's make it clear, okay?"

Neji leaned back on the cabin wall and gave her a cold look. "Hm."

Sakura breathed in as she pointed all the things she needed to say. "First, as a team, we trust each other."

He just stared back with arms crossed over his chest. "That means, we do our assigned jobs together. No one frolics off alone and does the other one's job because he doesn't trust her – "

"I just want to be sure the people here are secure. I didn't say anything about not trusting you." He said flatly, walking down the cabin to her side.

Sakura gave him a hurt expression. "Well that's what I felt. So let's just stick with each other for two weeks."

Hearing the two weeks make Neji's head heavy again. Just yesterday, they spotted a Sound ninja hiding in the forest. He confessed he just wanted to see who the sent spies were.

After reporting it to the 5th Hokage, she gave her order saying their two weeks will push through.

Neji surmised it was all up to him to make this island safe. He looked back at Sakura who was still pointing out their new agreements. He had to admit, he wanted to push her aside thinking she's really not capable of being his teammate.

But for three days, she's been trying her best to earn his trust and believe in her.

Maybe he should give her a chance.

"Last, we make plans together. You and I suggest then we make plans. I won't take you for a leader and I know you feel the same. So we're standing on the same ground. Understand?"

Neji threw her another annoyed look. "What am I? A kid? Of course I understood it. We meet here after an hour."

Sakura muttered "Fine…" as she went on to the east and Neji looked back with a small thought lingering on his head then proceeded to the west.

An hour later, they returned and met each other, reporting no case of unusualness. Sakura then tied back her long pink hair and pointed at the old woman's cabin. "I'll go see if I can take a shower at her house. I'll meet you here." She said, running back inside the cabin to get her clothes. When she ginally got out, she got an idea.

"We can go to the small town in the middle of this island and see what else is there to eat or do or something."

"Fine." Neji answered, not really wanting to rouse another fight. Sakura gave him a cheery wave and went on to Grandma's place.

After showering and tried to do a 30 minute training, Neji scowled at the fact that Sakura's running late. "How long can a bath take?" he hissed.

Finally, he got to his feet and went to Grandma's house to check on her. He found Grandma sitting on the outside bench singing while watering her small vegetable garden.

"Obaa-san, where's Sakura?" he said a little too loudly, knowing that grandma's got a little hearing problem.

"Sakura-chan? Oh, the water runs low here. It'll take her time to fill up a bucket. I told her 'If you're in a hurry, just go to the waterfall' and so she went. She's probably done now.

Neji gave his thanks and muttered, "She'd better be done."

Good thing there was a path. Soon he could here the sound of gushing water.The area was thick with trees and shrubs. He had to call her so she'll know he's here.

"Hey! Saku-"

His jaw felt locked as he could no longer muster words to call on Sakura as he saw her beside the waterfall. Only her bare back can be seen, covered by her long damp pink hair.

He could feel the heat rising on his cheeks.

Damn. He had to move out so she won't notice him. But his nervousness got the better of him as he stepped on a branch and neji felt the sound was magnified a thousand times more than it should have been.

Soon, two kunai weapons were thrown to his position, one of it he caught with his right hand.

"What are you throwing these for?" Neji retorded, completely forgetting about the whole situation.

Sakura's shriek ripped through his ears as she sank more under the water. "Neji! Of all people!" she shouted. "What are you doing here!"

He turned his back to her and fumed angrily because of humiliation. "It's your fault. You were taking so long – "

"You shouldn't have had taken a look!" Sakura spat out trying to reach for her towel.

He turned around and faced her angrily. "Hey, don't even think about – "

He was cut short when Sakura yelled, "Turn around!"

He turned to his back again and yelled back angrily. "It's not like there's something interesting too see anyway."

"Why you – " Sakura finally got her towel but her foot slipped on a slippery rock and caused her to twist her ankle.

Sakura winced in pain. Of all the things that could happen. The pain is excruciating but she should she make Neji help her?

"Neji!"

"What?" he retorted.

"My ankle… it hurts. I…I need some help." She uttered as she bit her lips in pain. Neji felt the temperature of his cheeks rose again. She's naked and she's wanting his help?

He shook his thoughts away. "Even if I want to help, I can't now can I?" he spat out but turned around when he heard her sobbing.

She was now clinging to a rock. "Neji, damn it. I can't even stand up straight. Go to Obaa-san now." She ordered, and him with nothing else to do, followed what she said.

After five minutes Obaa-san came and Neji hid in the trees, listening to Sakura wince.

"Now, that's better. You better get dressed." He heard Obaa-san say.

"I still can't walk."

"Of course, you still can't. Well I can't carry you dear. Neji!"

Finally seeing Sakura now with clothes on, he approached them. His eyes still avoiding Sakura's. "Can we go now?"

"Carry Sakura home." Obaa-san said, as she slowly walked away from them.

Neji stared at her incredulously. "What?"

Sakura got his attention and pointed at her now bandaged ankle. "I can't walk. You have to carry me."

For a few seconds, Neji stared back at her blankly then crouched down. "Well, c'mon. I won't wait for you all day." Neji said impatiently as he felt sakura pressed her body behind him. He secured her legs with his arms and he stood up.

Good thing she wasn't facing him. He had never felt this uncomfortable before. Her arms now encircled his neck and her hair was dangling on one side of his face.

She smelled good.

Neji threw that thought away and followed Obaa-san's voice singing in the wind. It was after a while Sakura brought the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry you have to put up with me. I know I'm really annoying. Sasuke says it most of the time. But I do my mission effortlessly." She said softly. It actually sounded pleasant when she's talking near his ear.

"Hm."

"This will be okay tomorrow so don't think I'll be a nuisance."

Neji just nodded his head and they were enveloped by silence again. This time, it was Neji's turn to speak.

"I didn't say I didn't trust you, did i?"

Surprised, Sakura answered back, "No. I just thought of it."

"It's not that I don't trust you. I just make it a point everything goes flawlessly under my jurisdiction. And we barely know each other." Neji explained, the smell of Sakura's hair was intoxicating that he has a hard time talking.

"I understand. So are we in good terms?"

They had finally got past Obaa-san's house. "Yeah, sure." Neji replied as he saw their cabin in the distance.

"Ah finally. We're home."

Thankful that she's not looking, Neji smiled at the thought. "We're home."

* * *

I'll try to update all my fics. I'm really under time pressure when using the pc since dad uses it most of the time. Pls review because it's what keeps me going. ) thanks for readind. Read my other fics as well if you haven't yet and review! 


	5. From Jealousy to Sake

Thanks to those who reviewed! I just realized that this chapter is a long one. But I had tried my best in writing it. To FormerAurora: Hope this one is better.

Pls review!

* * *

Five: From Jealousy To Sake

Placing a hand on her grumbling stomach, Sakura sighed and stopped walking as she looked back at her companion with impatience. "Could you please get a move on, Neji-sama? My stomach's making a revolution." She called out with sarcasm, tapping her foot on the ground while village people come and go by her side.

Neji gave her a short look then walked past her without saying anything. They've survived for six days now and not a day ends without Sakura bickering at him or him telling her off.

Yeah, they're in good terms. But their differences make it a whole lot harder. "Can't you control your food consumption?" he said as she reached his side.

Her face contorted in reaction. "You say that as if I consume twice what Chouji eats." She muttered, not noticing a few children were walking by their side now.

"Hey miss, are you a ninja?"

Stopping in her tracks, Sakura looked down and smiled at the two youngsters surrounding her. "Are you? Are you?" they asked excitedly.

She nodded her head in reply then looked ahead, seeing that Neji didn't even stop. She shrugged, getting used to his attitude. "Cool!" she heard the boy with fuzzy red hair say. His companion giggled eagerly. "Can you show us a few of your techniques?" she squealed as she got hold of Sakura's hand.

Neji soon stopped walking and sighed, his brows met in deep thought. So now she entertains kids while earlier she complains about her hunger. He waited for them to reach his place while he watched her mouth move and elicit laughter. She soon bid them goodbye and ran towards him. "They want to see us train." She said, answering his inquiring look.

They soon reached the small restaurant they've been dining in ever since they got to the island. He was about to come in when he felt Sakura's hand on her arm. He looked back, an annoyed look in his face. "What now?"

She looked at him with disbelief. "Don't you want to try something else?" she asked, pulling him out of the place. Neji shrugged his shoulders and just followed her not really wanting to start another small fight, while she roved her eyes for a new place to eat.

"I mean…" he heard Sakura say as she fell in step beside him, her eyes looking at him sideways. "I know you're the kind of guy who's content with what he has… but still, there are places out there you might want to try out."

He didn't dare to look at her. He knew she wasn't talking about food. "Why go somewhere else when there's already a place to go?" he asked, curios of what she'll answer. He had to hand it to her; this girl makes witty comebacks when they fight.

Without looking at him, Sakura answered. "Why wouldn't you if the world has a million better places to offer you?" She then reached out and placed a finger on his headgear protector; her movement surprised him.

"You see Neji-kun, your practicality may work on your fights but not in your everyday life." She said, giving his forehead a little push then walked on, leaving Neji standing there, dazed and his cheeks a bit flushed after hearing her call him Neji-kun.

He got his composure once again and caught up with her. Assuming her point, he didn't say anything until she grabs hold of his arm and pointed across the street. "Now we can try that!" she exclaimed, letting her pull his hand.

They sat on the table near the counter and waited for their order in silence. He noticed Sakura looking around the place. "What is it?" Neji asked.

"Chopsticks…" she murmured, her eyes looking around for it. "Aha! Wait here, I'll get you one too." She said, walking at the far end of the dining area. He followed her with his eyes.

He soon straightened up when he noticed a guy walked up to her. He frowned. She attracts a lot of attention lately.

Not that he cared anyway.

But it was annoying.

Not that he wanted the attention for himself.

From his seat, he could see Sakura nodding her head at what that guy was saying as she fished out chopsticks.

"Your orders." He heard the waiter say as he put down their orders on their table, completely blocking Neji's view from watching Sakura.

When the waiter left, Neji saw Sakura walking towards the table, the guy hanging by her tail. "I'm with someone; but thanks anyway." He heard Sakura say as she neared their table; her eyes lit up upon seeing food.

"Finally!" she said excitedly as she sat down across from him, not noticing the cross look on Neji's face. She smiled in satisfaction upon tasting the food. "Better than where we used to eat and a lot cheaper!"

She handed the chopsticks to Neji but blinked her eyes when she realized he was looking somewhere else. Waving the chopsticks in front of his face, Sakura gave him a puzzled look when she got his attention.

"What did he want from you?" he suddenly asked, returning his attention to her.

She didn't expect him to ask her that question. "Him? Don't mind him… he's just –"

Her words were cut ff when the waiter came back with a note, handing it to Sakura. "For you from the table near the entrance."

Neji grab hold of it before Sakura and read it with annoyance. "Idiot." Neji muttered, throwing the piece of paper on the floor. Curious of the message for her, Sakura asked him what it says.

"Why would you want to know?" he snapped, getting his chopsticks.

"From what I heard, it was supposed to be for me." Sakura answered back. Neji gave her a cold look. "You look cute. Can we talk later tonight?"

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Idiot. That's what the letter said." Neji retorted, looking irritably on his food. He suddenly lost appetite.

Sakura threw him an intrigued look. "Don't let it get to you. It's not like you're the one being asked out." She said, giggling.

He looked back at her with a slight look of exasperation. "Fine. Date him for all I care. Don't come running to me if he does something – "

Sakura hushed him. "You're getting frustrated because someone asked me out? Can you explain why?"

Neji averted his gaze and placed food inside his mouth and stared at the table, not noticing the guy and a few of his friends were approaching their table.

"You."

Both Neji and Sakura looked up and saw the guy standing there, his face with annoyance. His eyes were looking directly at Neji, who just looked at him.

"You weren't supposed to read that." He jeered, his friends sneering behind him.

Neji smirked. "Why can't I? I'm with her."

"She says you don't have a relationship."

Neji stared back at the guy, his smirk still placed on his face. "I'm with her." He said again slower.

The guy muttered something under his breath and turned around; grabbing a senbon from his pocket and with fast hands threw it at Neji when Sakura turned her attention back at the food.

"Stupid." The guy said, instantly turning back when something flew past his head. The senbon he just threw at Neji is now on the opposite far wall of the room.

"Don't even try me." Neji said as he stood beside him, waiting for Sakura who has just finished eating. Placing the payment on the table, Neji turned his white eyes to the guy and looked at him coldly as he followed Sakura outside.

"You should have just left them alone." He heard Sakura say.

Neji gave her a disapproving look. "Why? Because you like the attention?"

Sakura's face flushed. "No! It would have been more appropriate to just leave them alone." She retorted, disappearing instantly and leaving him by himself.

"Idiot." He muttered, hiding his hands in his pockets.

* * *

On the afternoon of the eight day, Sakura was left in the cabin. "Not today…" she whispered as she felt a small amount of pain surged inside her abdominal area. "Of all the stupid days to experience it, why now?" she asked angrily, knowing that the pain will increase soon.

The door opened and Neji entered in. When noticing she was sitting down in a weird way, he called her attention. "What's up with you?"

Sakura glanced up with an irritated expression on her face. "Don't make me angry today Neji…" she answered back, trying to stand up.

"Why?"

Sakura sighed exasperatingly. "Just because."

"Why can't you just say it?" Neji asked, now annoyed as he sat down on his bunk. "Stomach problem? I told you to watch your food intake-"

Sakura felt the cramp pain again as she reached out for any solid thing. "Idiot! I'm having my PMS!" she yelled angrily as she threw him whatever it was she was holding.

"What PMS?"

Sakura gave up and ran outside while saying, "Idiot." over and over again.

Neji shook his head, getting used to Sakura's temper and attitude when she doesn't want to be messed with. He looked at the thing she threw at him; her mother's picture again.

"She's so careless." He said to himself, lying down n his bed and dozed off.

He woke up after an hour, looking around the cabin. Still no sign of Sakura. HE got up and sighed. "Bet she's in Obaa-san's place again." He murmured. He needed to get her for it's time to do a round up of the island.

Neji reached the small house and greeted the old lady. "Obaa-san, where's Sakura?"

The old lady pointed inside her house. "Poor girl. Complaining of her cycle I say to her 'It's normal. Drink sake to rid off the pain.'"

Neji immediately went inside and saw Sakura's head on the table, her hand holding a huge jug of sake. "The idiot!" he muttered as he shook Sakura. "Hey!"

He grabbed the jug, surprised that it was empty, and shook her again. "Sakura!"

She slowly glanced up and removed his hand from her shoulder. "Go away!"

Neji grabbed her hand and pulled her. "What were you thinking? What's wrong with you?" he asked in irritation as Sakura tried to walk.

Neji gave up talking to her; she won't understand what he's trying to say since she's too drunk. He hoisted her on his back and proceeded back to their cabin all the while hearing Sakura's murmurs.

"I'm weak…aren't I?"

When Neji didn't answer, Sakura pulled on his hair. "Stop that! No, you're not. Happy?" he retorted.

"Why can't anyone appreciate me?" he heard her say, accompanied by her soft sobbing. He felt her tears stain his back as he pursued on walking. "You liar. I'm weak! Weak! Weak!" she exclaimed, fidgeting out of Neji's hold and jumping away from him.

He cast his irritated look on her while she grabbed a kunai from her pouch. "I'll show you Sasuke. I'm strong." She said, dazed. Neji sighed and grabbed the hand holding a kunai. "Stop this Sakura. You're drunk. We won't do a round-up tonight."

Sakura tilted her face to him. The setting sun still made her flushed cheeks visible to his eyes. "Sasuke…" she whispered, eyes slowly falling down from her face.

"I'm not that bastard. Why are you crying?" he said annoyingly, as he got her kunai from her. "Stop acting like this. It's annoying."

Sakura held his hand and nodded her head. "Annoying? Yes, I won't be annoying anymore, Sasuke-kun."

The expression on her face and the way she was talking to him now made him unable to speak. He could feel the trembling of her hands and the heaving of her shoulders. "Stop crying." He ordered his voice mellow so he could calm the drunken girl down.

Her eyes won't stop shedding tears. She held onto his hand and tightened it. "Sasuke-kun, I will… No, I am strong." She whispered, reaching a trembling hand to his face.

Neji could only stare back at that tear stained face and could only let her words flow into his ears. What is there left to do?

Her hands soon came in contact with the skin on his face. The warmth of it and probably of the sake sipped into his skin. "I will wait…" she whispered yet again, as Neji could only held back his own instinct as Sakura's face neared his own face. "I will wait…" she said quietly before her lips came in contact with his, not realizing that the fourth tree from where they were standing someone was watching.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter! Pls review! Thanks again! 


End file.
